Technological advancements have led to more sophisticated and powerful data management systems. Data processing in such systems require efficient handling a large number of data transactions (e.g. data reads and writes).
The advent of the Internet and the World Wide Web combined with the development of network-based commerce system applications has enabled companies to transact business globally in real time. Such network-based commerce systems may processes large amounts of data transactions from geographically separated users. The users may enter transactional requests over communications lines that result in the persistent storage of data in a master information source. In several cases, back-end systems (e.g., database servers) support the master information source and interact with other systems to map the data between a persistent or relational form into an object form that is more readily utilized by application software.